Strifewave
by Zintenka
Summary: A Decepticon who is the sparkmate of Airachnid, becomes wary of the war and the hostility that he faces within the Decepticon ranks, is sentenced to death because of an attempt to become a deserter. The plan failed and he is executed as well as four other Vehicons. Their bodies fall into the bridge to an unknown destination, but it seems that they are still alive and well.


**Alright everyone, this is my first time doing a TFP fic, so plz bear with me and be patient. I will be getting my own computer on the thirteenth of October or Octubre for you Spaniards. (No offense meant by that) Now, this fic will be about an OC of mine and him being on the run from both allies and enemies. So this is Character vs Society. **

**Airachnid will be a bit OOC, but that is to fit with the plot of this story so I'd really appreciate no flames plz.**

**Now, without a further adieu, I give you! Le Prologue!**

* * *

**Cybertron**

**Eons ago before the events of TFP**

There was a loud metal knocking on metal noise. "You foolish sparkling, you plan to leave the Decepticons because you are "tired" of this mindless bloodshed," A deep booming monotone voice yelled. "May I remind you that we are doing this because of freedom?"

The offended Cybertronian just glared his black visor at the offender. His only response was a hard vent of his vents located at the side of his upper chassis and back. "If freedom is the cause of our planet dying then I don't want to be a part of it," The offended snarled back with his deep booming voice as well. He promptly turned his head to the side.

"Strifewave, look at your commanding officer when he is speaking to you," The offender commanded and backhanded him causing him to fall to the floor.

Strifewave grunted and picked himself off the floor. "Is that what I am to my own brothers? A grunt? Meant to be among millions of others as we charge head on to our deaths at the Autobots like cannon fodder? My own brother does horrible experiments on me "for the betterment of the Decepticon cause." The old Decepticon cause is dead, the council, dead as well. What are we fighting for Shockwave? My own team _and_ brothers treat me like scrap," At this,he roared and sent his fist at the side of Shockwave's one-optic face causing him to stumble backwards.

Strifewave is a large dark grey Decepticon. He has a chestplate similar to a Vehicon trooper. His visor is colored a deep onyx black. He has a horn at his forehead that is curvy and stretches upwards at two sides. His arms are large like Shockwave's. He had a large cannon-like gun with vents on its side on his right arm. His servos had runes on them that glowed a smooth purple.

Shockwave tackled his brother and they both went wrestling to the ground. They got up and started firing their cannons at each other, Shockwave's energy cannon blowing up the room while Strifewave's kinetic-based railgun blows up and tears Soundwave is busy standing aloofly by the wall watching and transmitting this back to the bastard who started this all… Megatron.

The door to the brig opened immediately and Megatron as well as Starscream, Airachnid, and four Vehicons walked in. Megatron barely spared Shockwave a glance before he punched Strifewave in his black visor causing it to crack.

He slumped to the cold metal floor unconscious.

"Soundwave, open the space-bridge and put in random coordinates," Megatron ordered coldy. He then pointed to all four Vehicons. "All of you, drag this _filth_ with us," He spat on said filth's visor and walked out.

"You are pathetic," Airachnid said coldly and spat on his chest then walked out.

"Hehe... pathetic Strifewave, it was our plan all along to kill you. Megatron knew you would be strong enough to overthrow him. But, me, him, and your brothers planned your demise. We ordered every Decepticon to make your life as miserable as posible. Which it'll cause you to defect then we hunt you down. You are very stupid." Starscream kicked his head and walked out.

The four Vehicons looked at their god in his current state. "He may be a traitor, but he is still our god, we were born from his very chassis," A femme sounding one said with admiration.

"But Megatron's orders are absolute. To disobey them would be our immediate offline," Another femme said sadly.

"Was it Megatron who created us? Was it him who we were born from? No. It was our true lord and master-no our _god _who we were born from, plus you heard Starscream," A strong sounding male said. "To not feel his care for us while everyone else treats us like scrap will drive us mad and I'm pretty sure that it would drive everyone else mad. If he is to die then we go with him."

The Vehicons nodded and carried him out through the brig and through to the bridge, baring his weight on themselves.

When they reached the bridge Soundwave activated the space-bridge. Megatron ordered them to stand him up and online him.

But instead they sent strong curses at _Megatron_ and wiped the spit off his face and chest in front of _Megatron's_ face.

"If he is to die then so do we you glitch! He is our one true master-no GOD," The strong sounding male boomed.

Megatron's and everyone else's only response was to level their blasters and cannon at all five of them and fire. It sent holes through all five of their bodies' spark chambers. Airachnid had tears gliding down the side of her face but then she wiped them away and took on a more colder expression.

The bodies and sparks fell through the portal and Soundwave closed it immediately.

* * *

The bodies and sparks have landed into a heavily forested area from a glowing green portal, the curious animals of the forest wandered to the bodies while the smarter ones stood their distance as the portal closed after the bodies'... "departure". Suddenly, a loud rumbling engine was heard overhead as a large shadow was cast from above.

It was revealed to be a dropship that was gray and utilitarian.

The four large figures walked towards a wreckage of some nature. When they take a closer look, they see five robotic bodies lying in a heap. The four look-alikes seemed to reach just to their waist and to the knee of the largest one. While the "Leader" one seemed to reach their chest and to the waist of the largest figure. They also found holes at the center of their body. They looked around and saw five dimly glowing lights encased within what seemed to be containers.

They picked the robots up, the largest one carrying two, Back to the dropship. When they got into the dropship, the pilot maneuvered the ship to go up then it immediately sped off towards a large city in the distance.

When the ship reached the city in 3 seconds, it slowed down and assumed a hover like movement so as to not crash into any buildings or other dropships or air vehicles. The dropship then whizzed through buildings and reached a floating angular building that was colored a shining silver with white glowing mist surrounding it. The building then had panels that opened up to let out thousands of small drones.

**"Confirm IFF," **The biggest drone ordered with an alien in the viewscreen.

**"IFF, Seven-Three-Stelshuun," **The dropship pilot explained.

**"Access granted, please proceed." **

**"Acknowleged."**

Parts of metal came out of the building and assembled together to form a landing pad. The dropship landed gently on the pad and the landing pad went back into the building.

When the landing pad went into the building, it immediately cast an equalizer field on the top. So that when it speeds up the passengers don't come flying off due to the speed. The gravity and motion is in tune with the pad. Making it feel like you are in normal speed.

The pad sped up to a hole in the wall and zoomed through. When it reached the other side, it was revealed to be a large room, easily 3 kilometers high and a 3 kilometer radius from the center.

The room was filled with marvels of science and technology. At the center, a lone alien figure stood. It reached to Optimus Prime's height and it was currently forming a glowing white ball from its hand. The figure's fingers on its other hand then started to manipulate the ball.

It started to form into a smooth blue, then green started to sprout from its blue. Finally, the figure calmly caressed the ball and put it into a tube that was hooked up to a cannon with lines jutting out its hole. Four floating white balls were at its sides.

The blue and green mass was sucked into the tube and from there, into the cannon. The white balls at the side started spinning rapidly until they were emitting a weird noise that started to build in immensity. The balls suddenly stopped to their original orientation and slammed into holes that they were above.

The cannon emitted a metal grating on metal noise and the ball was fired in a stream of blue. It was gone a second later.

The landing pad then zoomed to the figure and stopped in front of it.

**"Warmartial, we have brought back what has caused the energy anomaly."** The biggest one said in a deep booming voice that seemed to be accompanied by another one, like two people were talking at the time.

The warmartial nodded his head and walked over to them. The figures brought out robotic beings from the dropship as well as the sparky things.

The warmartial looked at their injuries and at the sparks. **"It appears that the glowing trinkets are their hearts. I will make repairs."** The warmartial explained. He nodded the other aliens off and they got back into the dropship and flew off.

**"What or _who_... could have caused this to you?"** He pondered. **"No matter, i will repair all of you and then some."** He mumbled.

He immediately examined their processors through his many biological implants, having access to their memories and personality. The warmartial scowled behind his faceplate. These people were called Cybertronians, it seemed that they split into two factions. The "Autobots" and the "Decepticons". The Autobots seemed to want to stop the Decepticons from ruling everything while the Decepticons seemed to want to conquer or destroy.

Because of this war, they destroyed their own home planet.

But then his face softened a bit but the anger was still there. These Cybertronians before him seemed to have had a miserable experience in the Decepticons. The more developed and bulkier one had to suffer with teammates who often left him for dead, insubordination, a lengthy amount of attempts to end his life or spark by his very own allies, and brothers who seemed to treat him like another Decepticon drone.

However, there was one good aspect in his life.

Airachnid.

She loved him with her very spark and cherished him like a lover. There love for one another was legendary. Whether it be fighting on the battlefield, simply being content together on a berth, or... that...

They met each other when Strifewave, yes that's this Cybertonian's name, rescued her from a collapsing pillar that would have surely stabbed into her spark. She thanked him at her quarters and he started to walk away after saying you're welcome. But then Airachnid grabbed his hand before he can leave.

"Stay with me. I am lonely, everyone treats me like scrap because of my appearance." She said sadly.

"Well i don't see how they can be mad at this." He pointed to her face plate. He suddenly depolarized his visor and his battle mask retracted. His lips immediately smacked against hers into a hot kiss.

She was a little bit taken a back but went with it afterwards.

So there they were, making out with her glomping him. Things got a little hot as her face started to blush a deep blue. She pointed to the berth with a horny look. He got the message and carried her to the berth, bridal style.

The next events was of them making love to each other in a heated passion.

The warmartial got all he needed to know from him.

The Vehicons were the cannon fodder of the Decepticon army. There lives were the most miserable. Whether it be from an Autobot easily tearing them apart or from the anger of a Decepticon.

Nothing more needed to be known.

Now, they will be repaired but what will they_ do_ after they are? Will they foolishly go back or start their own destiny?


End file.
